Shielded electrical connectors are widely used for various applications to protect against radio frequency and electromagnetic interference and the like. Some applications include computers and their peripheral equipment, audio equipment, video equipment and similar applications. Although not confined to a particular application, the invention herein is particularly applicable for use in compact computers and particularly for use with an AC adapter for computers.
One of the problems with electrical connectors of the character described is that they are quite small in size and are rather difficult to assemble, particularly to hand assemble. Most such connectors have many parts, particularly when shielding capabilities are desired.
In particular, most such connectors are assembled by "backloading" terminals into a dielectric body or housing which is surrounded by RFI/EMI metal shield. Usually, the surrounding shield is assembled about the body with a relatively tight fit. The body has terminal-receiving passageways extending therethrough. The terminals, usually crimped to insulated wires, then are backloaded into the passageways which are quite small in dimensions. It is difficult, particularly by hand assembly, to align the terminals with the passageways, sort of like threading a needle. This is particularly true with multi-wire cables.
This invention is directed to solving these problems by providing a more readily assemblable connector of the character described.